zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Parity
Basics * "A core blockchain infrastructure company. We're creating an open source creative commons that will enable people to create better institutions through technology." Main projects * Third party Ethereum implementation (CLI) * Main Ethereum client. "The Parity Ethereum codebase and maintenance will be (16-12-2019) transitioned to a DAO ownership and maintainer model." * Rust client by ethcore * ruby-ethereum - Ruby client * Non-official client implementing the yellow paper specification * ethereumjs-vm - Ethereum Virtual Machine in Javascript * New PoW blockchain built (20-9-2019) on Substrate, called Kulupu. Other tech by Parity: * Has Parity Bitcoin for BTC and BCH clients. * Has an ETC client. * Polkadot; platform for connecting independent blockchains together * Parity Substrate; a framework for building blockchains and spawning decentralised innovation Parity developers connected (22-10-2019) a Substrate-based parachain to Polkadot. * Parity Fether; fast and light Ethereum wallet * Parity Signer; a secure offline wallet for you mobile device * Parity Secret store; enables encrypted smart contracts and permissioning on public blockchains * Parity Bridge; sidechain tech which speeds up and scales up Dapps by bridging chains together * Parity Wasm; WebAssembly tech stack for cross-platform decentralisation * Kovan; fast and free Proof-of-Authority testnet for testing Dapps and Smart Contract Some of the organisations that use this tech: * Kraken, Infura, Coinbase, MyCrypto, Etherscan, WFP, Microsoft, Google * Other non-official clients implementing the yellow paper are: ethereumj - Java client by the ether.camp team Parity Ethereum becoming a DAO * From their own blog (16-12-2019): "The Parity Ethereum codebase and maintenance will be transitioned to a DAO ownership and maintainer model. As Parity's outlook changed, so have the practicalities. Supporting a large, highly complex and now quite old codebase on a mainnet as well-used and with such decentralized decision-making as Ethereum is a very much non-trivial task, even for experts. We spend an unfortunately large amount of time on relatively mundane maintenance work that could be better done by others in the community if only we had the correct structure set up. Indeed, Parity is increasingly unable to dedicate the level of resources required for even simple maintenance of this project. As we move to a multi-chain future based on technology that is far more modular, maintainable and interoperable, we find it increasingly difficult to explain to our stakeholders why it makes sense to dedicate our expertise to maintaining legacy technology." * From Token Tuesdays (25-12-2019): "While it wasn’t explicitly stated in the announcement post, this transition largely has to do with Parity’s dedication towards the Ethereum competitor, Polkadot. With that in mind, it made little sense for Parity to continue allocating its resources towards maintaining the Ethereum codebase. '' ''With this transition, Parity plans to transfer the development license to the DAO and move the codebase to its own GitHub organization. Memberships and voting power in the DAO will leverage a stake-weighted token system. By leveraging a DAO-based infrastructure, it creates a fair and transparent mechanism for continuing to develop on the Parity’s Ethereum codebase." Team, investors, partners, etc. * Has 62 team members (11-2018) and office locations in London, Cambridge and Berlin. Update (10-2019) has now over 100 members. * Wood, Gavin; founder, At Parity, Gavin currently leads innovation on Substrate and Polkadot. * Jutta Steiner; founder & CEO parity technologies * Fredrik Harrysson; CTO * Afri Schoedon, release manager (and sometimes named CEO) for the Parity ethereum client, and an Ethereum developer (self-proclaimed “blockchain minimalist” and “crypto-anarchist”) * Björn Wagner; Founder & Chief Commercial Officer * Joshua Mir, Parity Tech * Kirill Pimenov, Parity Tech * Maciej Hirsz, Parity Tech * Raul Romanutti * Robert Habermeier; Co-Founder, Polkadot * 'Alexandra' * Fabian Gompf; VP Investors * Received a $5m grant from the Ethereum Foundation for their years of contribution to the Ethereum ecosystem and to complete the following work: eWasm compatibility, shipping a light wallet for mainnet, and completing their work on sharding Phase 0 and 1. Update: "We have delivered on about three-quarters of the proposal" Has worked / partnered with: * Protocol Labs * Melonport * UN World Food Programme * Energy Web Foundation * Is partnering with the non-profit Zcash Foundation to create the first Zcash node software that isn't built or managed by the Zerocoin Electric Coin Company; the company will have two engineers devoted to building this new Zcash node and hiring four more. Update: Zebra has been launched. It is entirely written in Rust. * Is part of the "Support & Recognition" and an advisor for Ambrosus (7-2-2020)Category:Companies/Organisations